A Jealous Interruption
by JisbonRock
Summary: A Jisbon FanFiction, LOTS OF JISBON, and some anti-Frye!
1. Chapter 1

**A Jealous Interruption **

I was strangely pleased to hear that an important case had come in. At least Jane's date with Kristina was interrupted and nothing would develop between the psychics. _Why am I so bothered? Am I jealous of Kristina? Argh! I shouldn't care. In fact, I don't care. But I do._

When Jane arrived back at work I was momentarily pleased to see him. But then I saw who he had brought with him. KRISTINA! What the hell was she doing here? I controlled my unexpected rage - more like jealousy- at Kristina and put on a calm face. I was so calm I nearly started childishly sniggering at the disgusting blouse Kristina had on, but when she caught my eye I returned her gaze with the look of death I gave anyone when I was annoyed at them.

I emerged from my silly train of thought when I saw the look of poorly hidden annoyance on Jane's face when Kristina spoke. Kristina started batting her eyelids at Jane. But I felt smug when he pretended not to notice. He caught my eye and gave me a little smile, a shadow of his cocky grin that usually graced his handsome face.

I pulled him aside. "What's wrong?"

He struggled to hide a bitter face. "What gives you the idea that anything is wrong?"

"You're just not as, well, _arrogant_ as you usually are."

"Arrogant?" He sounded genuinely surprised."No, everything's fine. Fine, fine, fine."

His tone of voice betrayed the lie he was telling.

"Just let it out."

He hesitated."Kristina tried to communicate with my wife. I told her that it was a pack of lies and that I didn't want to know. That's it."

I didn't know how to answer that. Sympathy wasn't one of my strengths. So I just nodded, trying to say that I was sorry for him, but I didn't know how to say it. He seemed to get it and he rubbed my shoulder. It didn't feel awkward, it felt nice. Tingly and warm.

The moment was interrupted by Hightower. Of course. "Excuse me. You do know that we have an important case going on, don't you, or has it slipped your mind?"

I was annoyed to see that this was directed more at me than Jane, but I let it go."Yes, mam. Right on it."

This seemed to satisfy her, so she strode off. I cleared my throat."So, the case. Woman found drowned in the pond in her back yard. A poor imitation of Red John's mark on the fence opposite. No signs of –"

Jane pressed a finger to my lips. I almost shuddered with delight. I continued to be outwardly calm. "Shhh," he murmured. "We don't need to talk about that now." He began to softly stroke my hair. My stomach began doing flips.

And then I don't quite know what came over me, but I kissed him. His look of surprise was hilarious, but soon he shut his eyes and kissed me back, gently at first but soon we were kissing so passionately I almost stopped and told him how I felt. But we didn't need words now.

After what seemed like forever, we drew back from the kiss and I gazed into his eyes. Then his face lit up as Kristina Frye screamed and fled the room. We began to kiss again, more out of spite for Kristina than anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

It was five days since I'd seen Kristina and Jane refused to talk about her. He didn't need to think about her now. He had me. And although he did not know it, I loved him.

We had begun to make a habit of kissing each other, in my office, on the sofa when the room was deserted. I loved every minute but I had to take action. I knew the rules and sooner or later, Hightower would catch us and it would be goodbye to my job.

Jane was stretched out on the sofa when I decided I'd tell him. As he saw me walking over, he grinned and sat up. But then he saw that I wasn't smiling and concern flashed onto his face. "What's wrong?" He inched closer to me and patted me on my shoulder.

"Us kissing at every spare moment we have," I said quietly into his ear. He frowned at me.

"Teresa, I do believe _you_ started it." He smirked as he said the words. "Besides, I know that you seem to enjoy it, we can start moving it from the work place."He seemed to look deeper into my eyes now."How about tonight, Café whatever-it's-called a couple of streets away. Seven."

I raised my eyebrows. "Um, I'll probably be busy," I stammered, not wanting to sound desperate. "Something might come in at work and, well, I suppose I might make it." I finished, rather pathetically. Jane just smiled at me.

"I'll wait for you. I know you'll come." He started to walk away.

"Patrick! Oh, dammit!" I started to walk after him, but smacked straight into a security guard. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"No probs, Lisbon!"

He was there, waiting outside of Café Verona. The outdoor lights seemed to light up his face. He wore his work clothes but had on a black tie underneath his waistcoat.

"Coming?" He said, smiling. Then he looked at me properly. He looked taken aback."Woah, Teresa, you look...amazing," he told me. I suspected he was just being kind but I blushed with satisfaction anyway.

"Thanks," I said. We stepped inside the café and were directed to a table in the corner. Patrick drew my chair up and took my coat and I was impressed by his flawless politeness.

I was just beginning to enjoy myself when my phone rang. It was Van Pelt and I had to get to work. As soon as she told me what had happened, I ran from the table, leaving a confused Jane behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_Why? Why? Why?_ I wondered as I jumped in my car and turned on the ignition. _Why did he have to come into my life again? I was better off without him. We all were._

My mind was in a mad panic as I drove like a maniac to the CBI. It was halfway across town, so I had time to think. But, of course, Patrick Jane doesn't let you have time to think. My cell phone rang and, knowing it was Jane, I answered it.

"Hello? Jane?" I spoke into the phone.

"Oh, Teresa. What's happened? What's the rush? Slow down, you're gonna kill somebody!"

Confused, I looked in my mirror and there was Jane's Citroën DS21 right behind me.

"Jane, I –" My voice cut out. "Jane, I've just been told that Hightower has reason to believe that my father, who I hate with a passion and who I haven't spoken to for ten years, is a suspect for the Red John killings." I saw Jane's jaw tighten at the mention of Red John and then my words finally registered. His mouth fell open, wordless.

"Teresa, I don't know what to say," he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"What? You shouldn't be sorry! There's good reason to believe that MY FATHER has murdered your wife, child and countless other people, and YOU'RE sorry?" I was amazed. He was apologising for nothing. "Listen, I've gotta go." I turned off my phone and sped off to the CBI, with Jane following close behind.

My mind was a blur as I strode into the bull pen. Cho and Rigsby were perched on Van Pelt's desk, gazing at whatever was on the screen. They jumped when they saw Jane and I come over.

"I'm sorry, I know I wasn't meant to be at work, but I thought I'd just go over the latest crime scene and we got half of a fingerprint," Van Pelt told us, not looking up from the screen. "The closest match to anyone we got from them was you, Lisbon. In fact, when I told Hightower she said that we shouldn't rule YOU out as a suspect for the killings."


	4. Chapter 4

_At least death was welcome. Death was a release. The one thing that every living thing experiences. _

My father was Red John. He'd killed countless people, ruined friends and family's lives.

And worst off, he's destroyed Patrick Jane's life. Patrick Jane, the one person who meant so much to me, I would do anything for him to be happy. And my father has taken all his happiness out of the world.

_Suicide had never been my planned way to die, but now I can see the appeal._

Leaning over my balcony, I looked at the drop that would finish me off. I started to sweat, nervous and over-coming my little-known-about fear of heights. Now my father would feel remorse. Now his only daughter, his eldest child, would take her own life because he had destroyed so many others.

I hoisted myself up onto the railings surrounding my balcony. I thought of my mother, Tommy and Chris and Minelli. How my old boss would be ashamed of me. He always said that suicide was the lowest way anyone could die. I thought of Sam, Sam Bosco. He said on his deathbed that he loved me and I still don't want to believe him. Why couldn't he have loved his wife, like most people should? I thought of Kimball Cho, my ever-faithful companion and partner in crime-fighting. I thought of Wayne Rigsby, his non-stop eating and his relationship with Grace Van Pelt. I hoped they would get back together. They were sweet together. Grace, my trusty Wonder-Woman with the computers and loyal friend.

I thought of Patrick Jane. His heart-stopping smile, his entertaining and unorthodox methods. How his jokes failed to cover the damaged person inside. And how I loved him.

I climbed back down from the railings. Patrick Jane had saved my life without knowing it. I knew I couldn't leave him and I knew I had to help him catch Red John, my father.

I sat down on the balcony chair and fell asleep, the image of my beautiful, blond-haired consultant filling my mind's eye...

* * *

**Okay, unless anyone REALLY cares, I'm finishing this FanFic! :'(**

**Thanks to lysjeloken, Lauri-mentalist, In The Name, rassles and Jisbon4ever for reviewing! And please review anyway, even if you hate it. **

**Thanks to Jisbonrule for being such a COOL sister!**

**Disclaimer: I don't sadly own The Mentalist!**


End file.
